Legolas's Prank and Estel's Revenge
by Princess Luthien Celbrian
Summary: When Legolas visits Imladris, Estel is pranked. See how a clothing snatch results in chaos that no one could have seen coming. Laughter lights up Moria as the tale is told years later to the Fellowship of the Ring. One-Shot.


The sun was just rising over the trees near Imladris, when a shout echoed through the vast halls and valley. A young human boy by the name of Estel had woken up and was trying to get ready for his breakfast. He knew Adar and his brothers would start without him, believing him to be still asleep. So Estel had taken a bath, and got out of the tub, reaching for his clothes.

"What?" He said, his hands slipping on cool stone. "They were there just a minute ago." Estel sighed, realizing in the back of his head this was probably a prank from Legolas, who was visiting. Every time the wood elf came, a prank war would ensue, covering the peaceful river valley in chaos. After nearly destroying Imladris the last time, the pranks had been grounded, and Legolas sent home.

Estel prayed he was wrong, and got out of his bath to go get a new pair of leggings, shirt, and undergarments. However, when he opened his clothes chest, a strange sight greeted him.

_Dear Estel, _

_I have taken some things of yours. Assuming you want them back, follow the clues to your next location. You must go to each place and collect the token, before all your clothes are returned. Each token will be held by a guardian. Good Luck and Have FUN!_

_P.S. Don't think any elf will help you. They are all aware of our little game. See you soon, but better hurry before breakfast has finished._

Estel saw a sheet of paper leading away and out the door. Having no clothes meant he would be forced to go on this insane quest completely nude! Bloody elves and their pranks. Estel groaned, but knew he had no choice. He decided running would be the best option to avoid prolonged humiliation. Outside his door were at least four to five elves, all grinning and laughing. Hurrying along the trail, Estel stopped as it reached the first destination. **Erestor's office.**

Death would come to Legolas and whoever planted this prank, vowed Estel as he pushed open the door. Erestor was standing with his back to Estel as the boy crept into the room.

"I know you are here Elrondion. Take your token if you can answer but one question. Which came into being first: the chicken or the egg?" Erestor grinned as Estel's face fell. This was only the first challenge and he would get nowhere if he couldn't answer. Estel glanced at the floor of the office, reading what seemed to be glyphs in the dust. Suddenly he knew the answer!

"Neither came first, as Eru Illuvitar created this land before history began. the chicken is born from the egg, as the egg comes from the chicken." Estel grinned as he was handed a silver spoon.

"Go on to your next challenge. I am deeply grieved to see you doing this." Erestor smiled, sarcasm dripping from his laughing voice. Estel only scowled and went on, this time going after flowers. The cherry blossoms were pink and led down a hall way to the gardens, where ladies sat gracefully on benches, awaiting the morning meal. The elleths glanced up as Estel approached.

"Which of you has the token I am sent to receive?" Estel practically whispered, cheeks flushing. A lone figure detached from the crowd, eyes glittering with mirth. It was Arwen, Estel's beloved sister. She laughed at his stunned face and passed him a rose. Then she turned and went back to the group, who departed. Estel had no earthly idea where to go next, but then he saw a book laying on the grass. It was from the library of Imladris.

This corridor was more crowded, but parted as mouths dropped in shock to see Elrond's youngest running naked towards the library. As Estel approached the Hall of Books and Learning, he was mortified to see the crowd waiting. One bookshelf was empty and covered in butter and grease. At the top sat a furled scroll. A librarian shaking with laughter, tears running down her face pointed to the scroll. Estel placed his two other "prizes" on a table and began to climb the shelves. Near the top, his hands slid and Estel fell to the floor with a loud _CRACK_. His arm was broken, white bone poking out of the flesh. Estel held it to his chest and tried once more to reach the top, silence now covered the room. Fingers closed around the scroll, and Estel eased himself to the floor. Near the ground, he saw a small elf take his prizes from the other tasks and smile. Estel groaned as the elf ran out the door.

Estel cursed at his luck as he quickly launched after the elf, not knowing he was falling into a trap. He jumped down a flight of stairs to try and beat the fleet-footed thief, but ended up shattering his ankle bones. Limping on, he started to close the gap on his target. The elf quickly slipped between to doors at the end of the hall. Estel pushed open the doors and almost fell down as his desire to reach a trio of elves overcame all else.

Elrond had been shocked to see his son burst in, disrupting the morning meal. His elder sons, Elladan and Elrohir had assured their father that Estel would come. What they had not told him was the state of dress the boy would be in. The human approached the high table and bowed to his father, before stalking over to Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas who were staring at him, almost beyond comprehension as they laughed and cried, reveling in their successful prank. Elrond watched his son nervously, seeing what seemed to be a broken arm and a badly hurt ankle that could be bruised or fractured.

"What kind of people are you, that you steal my clothes and force me to go on a quest to try and satisfy your sick humor?" Estel yelled, stopping at their seats and banging his fist on the table. He grimaced as a wave of pain lanced through the injured arm that he had used to vent his anger, an action that only wounded him further. "Give me my clothes, or I swear that you will regret it so much. You have gone too far this time. I am tired, hurt, and hungry. I have been embarrassed beyond belief, and have done nothing to deserve this. I have not pranked any of you since we declared the truce. Why now?" Estel then saw his clothes lying in his chair. He went and tried to grab them, but missed. He only felt a brief flash of pain as his legs gave out and his eyes closed.

The twins saw their brother collapse, and dismissed it as a joke. Elrond knew immediately that he was not faking, and was truly unconscious. He stood and ran over, picking the boy up in his arms and glaring at the perpetrators. "Meet me in the my office in twenty minutes. You had better not be late, or I will have Glorfindell rip you to shreds. Understand?" Receiving only nods, Elrond ran to the rooms of healing where he dressed his son, and bandaged his wounds. An hour later he walked wearily towards his office, wondering how his sons and their friend could have been so cruel. He could only guess at how many elves that had coerced into helping.

"Explain how Estel got a badly broken arm, a shattered ankle, a concussion, bloody knees, and a bruised rib." Elrond growled, collapsing wearily in his chair. His anger was evident, but only grew at the explanation offered by Legolas.

"We wanted to surprise him with my being here, and thought we could prank him. It was funny, but we didn't know he would get hurt that bad. Erestor said it would be safe." Legolas said, not meeting Elrond's eyes.

"And did you tell Erestor all of your plan?" Elrond responded, shooting daggers at the advisor, who was pale with fright.

"No father, we didn't." This time it was Elladan who answered. "We told him that Estel was going on a scavenger hunt, and that the spoon he had would unlock a special set of clothes for the next phase, and that going naked would be the easiest way to save time." Elrond sighed and hung his head in his hands. "We also asked Arwen to give him a rose when he went to the garden, and to leave a book in the grass. She agreed to that part, thinking that Estel would be dressed. We just continued the plot that was told to Glorfindell. Lindir assembled the crowd in the library, explaining the full plan to them and we had him say it was authorized by you. The bookshelf by the door was emptied and covered in butter grease. He must have fallen, trying to reach the scroll on top."

Elrond held up a hand for silence. He was ready to burst with anger. "I don't want to hear any more. The fact that you would lie to my advisor, trick your sister, and then use me to get away with a prank is frankly unthinkable. How dare you put Estel through that! He is a child. I expected better from you." Elrond now knew that the three elves in front of him had caused the damage, and that no one knew the whole truth. He dismissed them and promised to announce their punishment later.

At dinner, Estel was helped into the hall by his father. Once into his son was settled down, Elrond stood up, motioning for quiet. He proceeded to tell the room and all those who had been asked to attend, the full story of the morning's adventure. Many elves were shocked to learn that they had been tricked, or lied to. Murderous looks fell upon the twins and Mirkwood's prince as Estel's wounds were listed. Elrond then announced the punishment.

"For the acts committed today, resulting in the embarrassment of Estel, and the lies told to achieve this prank. Estel shall decide the punishment. There are no bounds or rules. Tomorrow, he shall take revenge. Any elf wishing to be included must ask my son themselves. Thank you" Elrond sat down and smirked as he saw the panicked faces.

The fire roared as Legolas finished his tale. Aragorn was smiling remembering his revenge. He had dyed Legolas and the twin's hair pink, then had unleashed a mob of Fan-girls and Mary Sues on top of them. They had chased the trio into a mud pit where Elladan and Elrohir had been stuck. Legolas had escaped that, but was picked up by a tree and forced to hang by his underwear from a branch until nightfall, when all the girls had disappeared, and Elrond had come to end the torture. Merry, Sam, Pippin, Frodo, and Gimli all were laughing. It made a fine release from the darkness of Moria. Sometimes laughter can make a light even stronger than fire.

**Hope you enjoy. Check out my other stories. Shout out to my friend in geometry who helped me with this story. Please review and share this with others. Pass on the laughter and fun. I will update my other stories soon, hopefully this by Monday or Tuesday. **


End file.
